


Merribela Smut Drabble #1

by tentsandmirth



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gentle Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsandmirth/pseuds/tentsandmirth





	Merribela Smut Drabble #1

“Are you okay, Kitten?” 

Merrill mumbled an incoherent whimper, breasts lifting with a deep, chest-filling breath. Her wrists were bound in tight, green silk scarves, face flushed pink under the spiraling tattoos that decorated her face.

Isabela’s sweet, teasing chuckle became more of a smirk then, plump lips dipping down to grace Merrill’s mouth with a kiss. “Come on, Kitten. Are you okay?” she asked again. It came out as teasing, but the pirate had to be certain that the little elf was still enjoying herself. 

“So happy,” Merrill finally managed, with a breathy giggle and a grin. “More than okay.” 

“Good,” Isabela hummed, and ran her fingers through her own hair to discard her bandana. The long, curly dark locks fell down her bare breasts and she leaned herself over Merrill, staring down with the interest of a cat over a mouse. “What now?” 

“What now?” Merrill repeated confusedly, panting. Her lips were swollen from kisses, and she licked them urgently, eagerly, leaning up slightly to try to get more. Isabela ran her fingers down her sides and along her breasts, straddling her slender waist. Her thumbs ran across her soft pink nipples knowingly and Merrill crooned. 

“Well I can’t properly give you what you want if you don’t tell me, now can I?” Isabela replied, lips curved sideways.

“Ooooh, I don’t know,” she whined back softly, and let her cheek rest on her lifted bicep. Her eyes closed and she squirmed her body under Isabela, panting and trying to catch her breath. “Before, you were, using your mouth, and it was so nice…” 

“It was so nice, wasn’t it?” Isabela hummed. She gently started to pinch one of the elf’s nipples and it clearly made her lose her train of thought---her open mouth cut off whatever word she was going to say and replaced it with a loud whimper. “If you want something, you have to ask for it, Kitten.”

Isabela waited, watching Merrill try to form the words in her head to ask for exactly what she wanted. Her lithe, squirming little body was arched up slightly to allow her ass to grind against the bed, like it might provide a bit of stimulation. “I...would...would like you to, to kiss between my legs, ma vhenan, like before,” she whispered. It was far from the most scandalous request the rogue had ever been given, but it was cute, coming from Merrill. The words made the smaller woman turn red up to the tips of her ears, like she was embarrassed at being capable of such filth. 

“Well...I do love when you call me that,” Isabela purred, relenting. She smiled a little and Merrill breathed an eager sigh of relief underneath her. She crawled lower, kissing first along the long, slender column of her throat, across her jawline and under her twitching ears. Merrill responded to each kiss with twitches and soft whimpers, eyes closed and relaxed as she gave herself fully to the feeling of Isabela’s lips. 

“Mm, that’s, not, where I was initially thinking, but that is very nice…” Merrill breathed. 

“Patience, Kitten. I’m getting there,” Isabela smirked back, hands moving down to her breasts. She squeezed and massaged with both hands, dragging her lips between them and sucking on the skin. Her head bowed, soft, thick curls tickling across the elf’s skin as her lips continued lower. Merrill’s hips lifted and she moaned very quietly, palms sweaty as she gripped the scarves that bound her, kept her at Isabela’s mercy.

“Almost there,” she smirked, and kissed just above where the soft curls of hair started between the other’s legs. A soft hum left Isabela and she let her nose run through the patch of hair, lips pressing to the wetness of her sex. She kissed there, loudly, shamelessly and open-mouthed while Merrill’s moaning whines immediately began again. She was very wet, and smelled slightly like the sharp scent of sweat under the stench of musky elven herbs. 

“Elgar’nan,” Merrill moaned softly. Her thighs spread almost pleadingly, twitched apart. 

“That’s not my name,” Isabela smirked back at her, and Merrill swore she couldn’t blush any harder. The rogue’s fingers pressed into her thighs and lifted them so that her knees were hooked over her shoulders, giving her full access to her clit. 

“O-oh, oh dear, are you sure that’s not too heavy on your back? My legs I mean, I--” Merrill’s fretting was cut off with a helpless moan. Isabela’s tongue ran from the bottom to the top of her slit, and the elf arched and squirmed in pleasure as she stared at the rogue’s mouth sucking on her. Dark, golden eyes met Merrill’s and she tipped her head back, unable to look anymore for fear of coming on the spot. 

“Isabela…” she breathed, toes curling. Her legs squirmed clumsily, resting down the rogue’s back, toes occasionally tangling in her long hair. A pink flush was spreading across her body as the tingling deep in her body became more urgent, hips rutting desperately against the other’s mouth.

“So pretty, aren’t you?” Isabela breathed, breath hot against her wetness. She gave another long lick, tongue flattening against her and making her arch up. More incoherent mumbling moans met her inquisition and she laughed, holding down her hips as she went in for the big finish. “I can feel you squirming, Kitten. You want to come, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Merrill whispered back shamelessly. She made a soft little cry of need and squeezed her eyes shut tighter, face twisted in a grimace of pleasure. “J-just, I just need a little more.”

“Say my name when you do,” she purred, and slid two fingers in. It was very easy---Merrill had had plenty of practice on that front, and was dripping wet. She responded well, arcing her back, tensing her shoulders and crying out. Isabela thrust relentlessly and set herself into a slightly awkward position, sucking against her clit and thrusting her fingers at the same time. However, the awkward pose was absolutely worth the noises Merrill made. For a moment it almost sounded like she was sobbing with how she was gasping and crying out, urgent moans getting louder, pitching higher; then, she was moaning, head thrown back as she cried out her lover’s name. 

When Merrill’s heaving breaths and moan died out, Isabela carefully withdraw her fingers, knowing she would be sensitive. She licked her fingers and then wiped them on the blankets, before crawling above the elf and unfastening the scarves binding her with a tug of one short end. 

“How was that?” Isabela said proudly, knowing that it was phenomenal. The moment Merrill’s hands were free, she was wrapping her arms around the rogue’s waist, dragging her down so she could bury her face in the tops of her breasts. 

“Oh my...it was...wonderful,” Merrill whispered, grinning ear to ear. Her eyes slipped shut, and Isabela rolled over to shift the other against herself so that she could cuddle her properly. “I saw stars, ma vhenan. No moons, but definitely stars.” 

Isabela laughed and nuzzled her neck, kissing gently and sweetly. “We’ll aim for moons then, next time.” 

“You don’t have to,” Merrill giggled softly. “Any more and I might faint.” A comfortable silence passed between the two women, before familiar words left Merrill. The first time she said them, they were blurted, and she looked panicked, terrified of rejection from the rogue who so fervently rejected monogamy. But now, they were relaxed, satisfied, sweet little words like birdsong. 

“I love you, ma vhenan.” 

“Mm. I love you too.”


End file.
